Gaara's student
by Finding Something New
Summary: Ever wonder what happens to Matsuri after episode 220 well heres what I think happens! hope you like! please review! Gaara X Matsuri
1. Chapter 1

**A/N sorry to anyone that was reading my other stories!! im still kinda brainstorming were i want to go with those stories when i started watching Naruto shows. I love Gaara and Matsuri pairings and since theres not many stories on them im gonna try and write one! :) please tell me what u think of it because i dont have a lot of confidence and i would like to know what u guys think (even if its bad! please dont be too harsh on me!) ok lets get started on my story. i should warn u first u might want to watch episode 216 -220 to get what im talking about in this story! but u dont have to.**

**I dont own naruto**

**--**

**chapter one**

It has only been three days since I've become Gaara-sensei's student. In those three days I've been stolen, saw Shukaku, learned not to be scared of weapons, found new friends, and fell in love. It's funny, at first I only wanted to be Gaara-sensei's student because I wanted to know what he was going to say that day, that changed my life. For some reason I was never really scared of him, he always seemed lonely so I always felt bad for him. I guess I should start my story at the point I'm at now.

After my talk with the friendly but lazy Shikamaru, I quickly ran to catch up with the three sand siblings. I tried to hold in a giggle as I thought about Temari and Shikamaru. _**I wonder when they're gonna finally admit they like each other**_ I thought to myself as I let out another fit of giggles. I noticed the two older sand siblings staring at me as if I had grown another head, while Gaara-sensei just stared ahead.

"Hey Matsuri you ok kid?" Kankurou asked putting his big hand on my small forehead.

I smiled up at the older boy and moved out of his reach, "Yeah, I'm just thinking about a new couple."

Temari seeming to get the hint started turning red in the face, while Kankurou puzzled over what I said.

"Are you sure your ok kid?"

He seem genially concerned while Temari got, if possible, even redder in the face. This made me laugh even harder making me trip on an unnoticed rock. I braced myself for my fall, but it never happened. I slowly opened my eyes to see sand surrounding me. I heard laughing and looked over to see the older girl smiling at me.

"Looks like I'm thinking of a new couple."

I quickly stood up from the sand as I felt my face start to burn up.

"T t thank you Gaara-sensei."

I got even redder in the face when noticed I was starting my stupid habit of stuttering when I was nervous or embarrassed. Gaara-sensei either didn't notice it or was acting like he didn't notice it, and just nodded his head.

After that incident our journey home was pretty quite, Temari and I talked about the latest fashion trend, while Gaara-sensei and Kankurou walked in silence. Gaara-sensei stopped suddenly and seemed to tense up, his sand swirled around him dangerously.

"Gaara, what's wrong?" Temari's voice seemed to tremble a bit.

Before he could answer three shinobi jumped down from a tree.

"I was wondering when you would notice us, long time no see," the dark haired boy about seventeen said to us in an icy voice.

His dark, deep, blue eyes landed on me and his face seemed to lighten up.

"Well, Well, Well Gaara what are you hiding from us?"

He stepped towards me as a wall of sand appeared between us. Then before I could blink an eye I was next to Gaara-sensei. Temari and Kankurou were already in battle with the other two shinobi.

I looked up into Gaara-sensei's emotionless face and realized just how close I was, and started to blush. As the sand swirled around us Gaara-sensei effortlessly lifted his hand and sent deadly sand flying towards the dark haired boy. He quickly dodged that and while he was distracted he was quickly surround by sand. Without even a drop of sweat Gaara-sensei used his Desert Coffin attack. I looked over to see how Temari and Kankurou were doing to see that their battles were done too.

Temari spotted me and made her way towards me, even she didn't look tired from her battle. I went to meet her halfway when I noticed the swirling sand wall still surround us.

"Gaara-sensei is something wrong?"

It was weird to see any kind of emotion on his face, but at that moment I could see deep concern written in his face.

"Are you ok Matsuri?" his voice was soft and lacked the coldness that was usually there.

Too shocked to speak I slowly nodded my head. The sand dropped and quickly went away. Temari wrapped an arm around me and pulled me away. Now that I was closer to her, I could see some of her blonde hair had fallen from her ponytails.

"Your probley wondering who those shinobi were."

I nodded as she continued to go on,

"Those three are the Inu brothers, but if you ask me they should be called the chicken brothers. They're always trying to pick a fight with us and they're not even strong. Its really a pity fighting them."

I couldn't help but think of the dark haired boy.

"Hey Temari, do you know the name of the dark haired boy that was fighting Gaara-sensei?"

I don't know why I asked that, but I felt drawn to ask. I noticed the aura around Gaara-sensei seemed to darken and the air seemed to get colder. I realized I probley shouldn't of asked that.

Gaara-sensei answered before Temari in an deadly voice, "His name should not concern you."

Temari noticing the sudden change in the atmosphere quickly changed the subject.

"So Gaara can Matsuri stay with us?"

I let out a small sigh as I thought about my current living condition. I lived in a dark, cold, empty one room apartment.

"Yes," he whispered almost as if he had been defeated.

"If you don't want me there it's ok Gaara-sensei. I've a prefect place to live right now and I dont want to trouble you," the last part was a whisper as Gaara-sensei turned to me.

"You will stay with us. We have plenty of room and as my student you will have more training than the others."

I nodded my barely hiding my excitement, he seemed please with my answer and turned back around to walk. _**I hope we get home soon, I'm so hungry and tired. I wonder whats in store for me this year?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hey everyone!! Thanx for reviewing, NoaEdsLover13, Balder-sama, LunaGoddessOfFoxes, and EpitaphOfTwilight!! i was so happy to get reviews :) made me smile:) to answer your question NoaEdsLover13, Im not really sure how old Matsuri is but in my story Im making her a couple years younger than Gaara. Ok then i hope u guys like this chapter (wrote it in French class!!) Please Review!!**

**Dont own Naruto**

**--**

**Chapter two**

The sun was setting when I finally spotted the tall sand walls to my home, The Hidden Sand Village. I could barely contain my excitement as we drew near. Temari and Kankurou smirked clearly happy to be home. I stole a glance at Gaara-sensei to find his face was less tense. We had little trouble getting in, which seemed to upset Gaara-sensei.

"Kankurou make sure to bring up security issues at the next meeting."

With a nod from Kankurou we continued walking. The sunset hit the sand in a way that made it have an eerie glow to it. I smiled to myself thinking back to what my mother use to say.

**"Matsuri, remember when the sand glows it is your father and I smiling at you, so you will never be alone."**

I had a sad smile on my face as I whispered, "I'm home mother, father."

Temari seeing my saddened expression put an arm around me, and smiled down at me, "I'll show you to your room when we get there."

When we reached the palace, Temari led me up a narrow staircase. It felt like hours as we walked up the steep, stone steps, I could feel the sweat trickle down my back and could hear my labored breathing. I looked over at Temari to see if she was doing any better. I nearly fainted see her walking perfectly fine and not even sweating.

We finally made it to the top to a narrow hallway with big windows overlooking the village and doors on the other. Three doors down from the staircase we stopped.

"Well here we are. I'll let you get some rest and come back for you later for dinner."

As Temari walked off, I slowly opened my door. I had to hold on to the door frame to keep from falling over, the room was beautiful. The walls were a dark blue violet mix, the marble floors were covered in colorful rugs. The bed was probley the best part of the room, it was king sized, midnight blue sheet, covered in stuffed animals, and pillows. _**Its like this room was made for me!**_ I let out a small gasp as I saw a small balcony over looking the village. I lowered myself on a bench I and stared out into the fading sun.

I must of been sitting there for awhile, as I was startled out of my thoughts with a small knock at the door.

"I'll be right there, Temari!"

I took a quick glance at myself in the mirror and ran to the door. I was shocked to find not Temari, but Gaara-sensei standing outside my door.

"Uh, hello Gaara-sensei, uh, I thought Temari was getting me."

For some reason I could help but blush as Gaara-sensei's deep green eyes looked at me. He just smirked and turned to head back down the stairs.

"Since Temari's busy, I have the honor to escort you to dinner."

As we walked in silence down the stairs, I got lost in my thoughts and didn't notice a small pebble that happen the be in front of me. I was sent tumbling into Gaara-sensei, we went rolling down the stairs. I ended up landing on top of him with my lips touching his. With eyes wide and red face I quickly got off him. I couldn't tell but he seemed somewhat... amused?

"Uh I'm really really sorry Gaara-sensei. See I wasn't paying attention when I tripped over a pebble which happened to be in front of me," I said as quickly as I could without even taking a breath.

With a twinkle in his eyes he started walking away. Getting the hint I followed, still trying to control the blush that covered my face.

The dining hall seemed like it could hold the whole village in it, I could tell my mouth was hanging open and snapped it shut. I saw Kankurou and Temari already seated and went to sit across from Temari while Gaara-sensei took a seat next to me.

By the time dessert was served, I was trying my hardest to keep my eyes open. I felt my head nod and land on something soft next to me. Not caring what it was only knowing it was warm and soft, I snugged deeper into it. Before I was completely asleep I heard some one giggle.

"Aww, how cute. So when are you going to marry her?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N hey everyone thanks for the reviews!! makes me smile everytime :) sorry its been so long i had to watch all the episodes of Blood+ (my new fav anime) but naruto will always have a place in my heart :) i really dont know were this stories going so please if u have any ideas tell me!! ok then lets get started!! Please Review!!**

**dont own naruto (sigh)**

**--**

**chapter 3**

The sun poured through my window, blinding me as I slowly opened my eyes. I stretched my aching arms, when they hit something hard and warm. Turning over and nearly peeing my pant, I found Gaara-sensei with a peaceful expression on his sleeping face. Moving quickly and quietly I got to the other side of my bed still trying to calm myself. I started panicking as Gaara-sensei stirred, he opened his eyes with a confused expression as his green eyes took in his surroundings.

"Morning Matsuri, have a good sleep? Seems you wouldn't let me go last night so I had the honors of staying here."

I let out a groan, as I remembered falling asleep at the table last night. _**Just my luck, falling asleep at the table when Gaara-sensei's around! He must think I'm so weak! Ahh can this get any worse?**_

__"Now that we're both a wake, Matsuri, let go and train."

Letting out another groan, I rolled out the bed and instead of landing on my feet I fell face first. _**Seems I can't do anything right around him!**_

"Can we at least have breakfast?" I said into the floor.

All through training I couldn't help but think back to this morning. I guess I should of been paying attention, because the next thing I knew I'm my back with sand surrounding me. _**Crap just my luck, first day of training and I'm gonna die!**_

__I shut my eyes and waited for the sand to bury me. All was quiet as I slowly opened my eyes. I wished that I was anywhere but here as I looked into Gaara-sensei's cold green eyes.

"Is there a reason why you're not paying attention?"

A blush worked its way up my cheeks as I mumbled, "No Gaara-sensei, I am sorry."

I don't know if it was just me, but it seemed like he was trying to hurt me. All thoughts were lost as the sand went flying towards me. _**CRAP!**_

__I laid on my back not able to get up, training ended about 30 minutes ago, and I still can't move. I could hear Gaara-sensei drinking his water next to me. I slowly turned my head to give him really sad puppy eyes. He let out a sigh and poured the water into my opened mouth.

"Thanks."

I heard footsteps and tried to see who was coming. Standing over me, with her eyes full of concern and shock was Temari.

"Your still conscious?"

I noticed Gaara-sensei walk off as I nodded my head. Temari took a seat next to me and sighed.

"Think you can move yet?"

"I'm getting there. Hey Temari, do you think Gaara-sensei's trying to kill me?"

She smiled down at me and pulled me up.

"Trust me if Gaara wants you dead, then you'll be dead. He actually went pretty light on you, you still moving and not knocked out. Whenever Kankurou or I train with him, we end up in the hospital."

For some reason my spirits lifted at that and a smile worked its way up my face. _**Maybe Gaara-sensei likes me! That would be prefect we could get married and..**_

__I didn't notice Temari let go of me as we were walking and went face first into a mud puddle. _**Am I cursed! Why does this always happen to me?!**_

__I could hear Temari laughing as a pair of strong arms lifted me up. Expecting to see deep green eyes, I was shock to see a pair of dark blue eye looking at me.

"Are you ok, Miss?"

I dumbly nodded my head as Temari came over.

"Hey, Kai long time no see. Oh Matsuri, this is Kai, our friend from the Rice country. Kai this is Matsuri, Gaara's student."

He gently took my clean hand into his and lowered his dark haired head to kiss it.

"A pleasure to meet you Matsuri."

It seemed like hours as we gazed into each others eyes. _**Wow this guy is prefect! He makes me feel like I'm the only one. **_When I noticed my hand felt cold, I snapped out of my daze to find Kai doing the same thing to a maid.. I could feel a vein start to twitch as Temari explained.

"Sorry about that, I should of warned you. Kai is kind of a ladies man, he does that to almost every girl he meets."

I just let out a sigh and started back to my room. _**I guess they'll never be the prefect guy. hummmm.**_

__When I got to the doors, I felt a familiar and unwanted presence.

"Is there something you need Kai?"

"Well my fair lady, I am here to escort you! Don't want a beautiful nymph walking alone," he said as he grabbed my hand.

I gently shook him off, I really disliked guys like Kai. He reached for my hand again as I quickly moved over, only to bump into Gaara-sensei.

"Oh sorry Gaara-sensei."

He didn't answer as he and Kai started a glaring contest. His arm gently went around me and pulled me behind him. Kai seemed to smile at this and turned to walk off.

"I'll see you later, my beauty."

Once he had turned to corner Gaara-sensei started to walk away, not even glancing at me.

"Uh, Gaara-sensei?"

He stopped but did not turn around, "Hn"

"I just want to... to say thank you."

He nodded his head slightly and started off again. I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. _**Not even a "your welcome" or smile.**_

__I later found Temari sitting on a bench in the gardens with a letter in her hands, giggling. I silently looked over her shoulders and started laughing when saw who it was from.

"Don't tell me you and Shikamaru are secret lovers!"

The color drained from her face and then came back red as an apple as she hastily shoved her note in her pocket.

"Have you ever heard of personal space. Geeze can't go anywhere without you being there!"

I started laughing again, since all I could see was a giant cherry talking. I was even laughing as I went flying through the air from Temari's fan.

"Stop laughing!"

After a couple hours of her chasing me, we decided to make peace. Temari offered to buy me ice cream if I dropped the letter thing. I of course agreed and followed her to town.

Weeks went by as I slowly grew more annoyed of Kai. I couldn't go anywhere with out him being there. During training Gaara-sensei took up the habit of glaring at him.

I don't know why, but it seemed like something major was gonna happen and soon. Just thinking about it gave me the chills. _**I hope whatever it is it won't kill me or anyone else.**_


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**A/N hey everyone thanks for the reviews!! :) well nothing really to say so heres the story!! please review!! this is a pretty short chapter sorry :)**

**Chapter Four**

It was around summer when my life came crashing down on me, I was just informed we were having a guest staying over for a month, and was trying to get dressed. I put on my best light blue kimono, and I had just gotten my hair straightened out, when Temari came bursting through my door wearing a short black kimono.

"Come on Suri,she's going to be here any minute."

When we got down the stairs, Gaara-sensei and Kankurou were already waiting. Thirty minutes later I saw a slim figure approach the palace, she had long blonde hair and a very skimpy red sun dress on. When she saw Gaara-sensei she dropped the one small bag she was carrying and jumped on him.

"Gaara-kun!" her high voice squealed.

From that moment on I knew I would not like her and I was right. I think Temari didn't like her either and Kankurou seemed to just avoid her. I learned later that she had a group of fifty men carry all her bags over, and that she was the daughter of the Hokage of the Water village. Training with Gaara-sensei was gone, since she found ways to keep him by her side 24/7.

Temari joked with me saying that I was jealous of Yuki and Gaara-sensei, but I would just snort and walk off. I DID NOT LIKE GAARA-SENSEI! I was not jealous,or so I thought.

It had been a couple of weeks since Yuki had come, and I was walking down the hallway to find Temari to train with. I spotted two people out of the corner of my eye and decided to check it out, what I found made my blood boil. Yuki had cornered Gaara-sensei and was trying to kiss him. Gaara-sensei had a disgusted look on his face and had his sand blocking her, so every time she would try to kiss him she would get a mouth full of sand. I quickly stepped in between them and turned to Gaara-sensei.

"Please Gaara-sensei, may we train?"

I thought I saw a flash of relief in his face but when I looked again it was replace by a cold emotionless face.

"I have been neglecting your training, so we shall train for the rest of the day to make up."

When we were far enough away from the fuming Yuki, I stopped and turned around to face Gaara-sensei.

"Why are you letting Yuki hang all over you? Do you, uh, like her?"

I felt my heart sink when he didn't answer. Finally after what seemed like years he spoke.

"I have to make Yuki feel at home it is my job and her father is a very important guy. I hate her but must put up with her."

I just nodded my head acting indifferent but was jumping for joy in my head. _**HE doesn't like her!**_

__It felt nice to be outside in the fresh air with Gaara-sensei. I wished that it would of lasted for ever, but my joy was short lived as one of my least favorite people arrived.

"Kai, I'm training right now go away!"

He just smile in a way that made me want to run away and went up behind me. I started getting nervous as his face was mere inches from mine.

"You could train with me, Matsuri. I would make it worth your while."

I might have been a little naive but I knew exactly what he was suggesting. Gaara-sensei must of known too, for before I could move a muscle, sand was surrounding me, and Gaara-sensei was attacking Kai.

Luckily Kankurou showed up and got Gaara-sensei off Kai. The sand around me dropped and I went to stand next to Kankurou.

"What is going on out here?"

Gaara-sensei's eyes never left Kai and Kai's never left his. Knowing that neither of them were going to answer, I told him everything. He seemed to think this was funny as he looked over at a very angry Gaara-sensei.

"Well this is interesting. Interesting indeed."

I just stared at the two men and wondered what Kankurou could mean.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**A/N hey everyone thanks for the reviews!! wow i didn't think i would have this chapter done so fast! :) this one is also pretty short sorry guys!! :) please review!**

**Chapter Five**

That night I couldn't sleep so I decided to go for a walk instead. The warm desert air blew through my light white silk grown, as I gazed out into the moon illuminated garden. At the corner of my eye I spotted a lone figure by the fountain. Curiosity got the better of me and I went to see who it was.

The first thing I saw, as I got closer was a patch of red hair. _**Gaara-sensei. **_Sensing my presence he turned towards me with his sand ready. Seeing that it was just me he lowered his sand.

"What are you doing up so late, Matsuri?"

I took a seat next to him on the cool marble bench.

"I couldn't sleep, I guess I have too much on my mind. What are you still doing up?"

"I don't sleep."

"Oh."

It then hit me that Gaara-sensei wasn't asleep that morning and that he saw me flipping out. _**Oh crap Oh crap how embarrassing! **_I quickly turned away from him to hide my blushing face. I turned into a cool breeze that sent chills through me.

"You are cold?"

I smiled confident that my face was back to normal and turned to him again.

"Just a lit..."

I was too shocked to say the rest as he wrapped a strong arm around me. I wasn't cold anymore, but felt more warm than before.

"Gaara-sens..."

"Hush Matsuri, get some sleep."

It felt so right to be in his arms and I quickly fell asleep, listening to his heart beat.

As I slowly opened my eyes, I realized that I was back in my bed. I felt myself smile as I thought back to last night. _**Wow it just felt so right to be held in his arms. I don't understand this feeling,I feel so weird.**_

__I went to go hang out with Temari, when I got finished getting dressed in my new black skirt and blood red tank top. I wrapped a light silver scarf around my neck as I headed out the door.

When I got to the ice cream shop, that Temari and I agreed to meet at, I found one very happy blonde hair girl.

"Guess what Matsuri, Shikamaru is coming to visit!"

I smiled slyly at her.

"I thought you didn't like him."

Her face fell and turned a deep shade of red.

"I told you I don't like him... We're just friends!"

She said the last part a bit fast, as if trying to make herself believe it. I let out another laugh and went to go get some ice cream. I stole a glance back to see her face a light shade of pink.

Around noon we headed to the village gates, to wait for Shikamaru. It was about an hour later when Temari spotted him. Her whole attitude seemed to change as she walked to him swinging her hips.

"Hey Shika, its been awhile."

He gave her the once over and replied in a bored tone, "Same here."

I smiled to him as he nodded to me. We were about to leave when an annoying high pitched voice called, "Are you gonna at least introduce us! Geeze Shika you're so lazy!"

With a sigh he turned to a blonde haired girl and a very large guy. I think I remember seeing them when those guys stole me.

"How troublesome, hummm, Ino, Choji this is Temari and Matsuri and vise versa."

Satisfied with this Ino nodded her head at us and wrapped an arm around Shikamaru, earning a growl from Temari. The whole way to the palace the blondes shot glares at each other. Shikamaru was next to Choji and seemed to not even notice this.

When we got in Gaara-sensei greeted us and bidded Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji to follow him. Once they were gone, Temari stormed into the kitchen. In all her fury she did not see the little cook and ran her over.

"Can you believe that?! Did you see that?! She didn't seem to like him before. What the fuck happened?!Ahhh!"

I quickly poured her a glass of water, which she guzzled down. Throwing it in the sink she lowered herself on to a stool and banged her head on the counter.

"Why do I even care?!"

I gently patted her on the back and took a seat next to her.

"Hey Temari, its ok. I think you might just like him thats all. Right, just a little crush?"

Smiled up at me, I could see the tears threatening to fall.

"I don't have a crush silly. I... I... I love him."

Her words came crashing down on me as I thought about Gaara-sensei. _**Could I be in love?**_


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**A/N hey everyone thanks for the reviews!! wow i really thought i was gonna have writers block all day but around 5th period it all came to me YAY!! so heres the next chapter!! please review!! makes me happy! :)**

That night at dinner all was quiet, Temari had said that she wasn't feeling well and took dinner in her room. When I went to see how she was doing later on, she told me that she was fine, but didn't want to see Ino all over Shika. It was so weird to see her like this, it scared me, she was usually so controlled over her feelings. I decided to change the subject and told her what happened to me at dinner.

"When I got to the dinning hall I was surprised to see Yuki in my spot, hanging all over Gaara-sensei. When I confronted her she just laughed and said I could sit in your spot. By that time I wanted to kill her. So I ended up sitting next to Kai, who decided that he could rest his hand on my leg! No one but Yuki and Kai seemed to be enjoying the seating arrangements. You know Temari, I think Choji likes Ino, I swear that he was secretly stealing glances at her. Maybe if we get them together she'll leave Shika alone?"

The last part earned a grin from Temari as she sat up in her bed, gripping her lavender pillow.

"Thats brilliant Matsuri!"

I felt very proud at that moment to be able to help two different people with their love life. _**I only wish someone could help me with Gaara-sensei... No wait I can't love him... Its just a... a passing crush... yeah thats it! **_

I found myself the next day hiding behind a smelly dumpster with Temari. We had just spotted Ino, Choji, and Shika coming out of Bob's Ice Cream Shop, when Temari pulled me behind the dumpster, in the ally beside Dave's Fine Meats. They were standing across from us on the other side of the street, as Temari spoke.

"We have to find a way to get Shika away from them."

I let out a groan and slapped another fly away from me.

"Temari, can we move somewhere else. I can't concentrate the flies keep hitting me and I swear my foots in something that was once alive. Ahhh its slimy!"

With a sudden evil smile that lit her face she quickly grabbed me and dragged me into a costume shop.

"I just got a great idea!"

After a couple of minutes of protesting and hitting we walked out of the shop as two very old ladies. Temari had on a dull gray old lady style dress and a very long white haired wig that was up in a bun. The wrinkles really pulled the costume together and if I didn't know that it was Temari, I would really think it was an old lady.

My costume was on the other hand awful, I had on a bright yellow dress with red poke a dots. Since the dress was really big we had to stuff it with two pillows. I wore a salt and pepper wig and wrinkles lined my face.

Before I could protest that this was stupid, Temari pulled me over to where Shika was. I really must say Temari could sound just like an old woman, unlike me who decided not to talk.

"My dear young man, would you be so kind and help an old lady carry her bags?"

I was about to tell her that we didn't have bags when I looked down to see two big bags in her hand. _**Where in the world did those come from!?**_

"How troublesome.. hum. Alright old lady I'll help you. See you guys later."

I was gonna to follow them when Temari stopped me.

"I'm gonna keep Shika busy, you go follow them."

"Do I have to wear this stupid outfit?"

"Yes! They would never suspect an old woman following them. Now go!"

I shook my head and started off after the retreating back of Ino and Choji.

The sun was high in the sky and I felt like I was dying. It seems Ino wanted to explore every damn store in the stupid village! I couldn't help but wonder why Choji wasn't a bit thinner if all he did is follow Ino all day.

We entered a Raman Shop, and I took a seat three stools down from them. It felt so good to rest my aching feet and eat some food. As I ate, I thought back to all thats happened.

I**t seemed that they were having a good time with each other, most of the time they were laughing and Choji even held open the doors for her. I was about to cross the street after them when they were going into a jewelry store, but a young boy grabbed my arm trying to help me across the street.**

**"Let go of me, you creep!"**

**"Now grandma, I can tell you are feeling tired and cranky, so I'm gonna escort you to the restaurant, so you can sit and rest."**

**He had a strong grasp on me and by the time I got away from him, they were half way down the street.**

**"Damn it!"**

I snapped out of my daze to find them gone. I franticly looked around and found them walking out the door. I quickly got up and paid for my bill and ran after them. I guess I should have been paying attention as I ran into someone very similar.**_ Oh Crap!! _**


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

**A/N hey guys!! thanks for the reviews makes me smile :) sorry its been so long i tried typing it at my cousins house but her computer wouldn't let me post it!! so here i am tired and have school tomorrow typing it :) ok then please review (sorry its gonna be really short chapter!!) **

**Chapter 7**

_**Oh crap!**_

__That was all I could think as I looked up to see who I ran into.

"G G Gaara-sensei!?" I stuttered.

Confusion clouded his face but quickly disappeared as he got a closer look at me.

"Matsuri?"

Noticing my mistake,I quickly looked down and tried to walk off, but was held back by his strong hand.

"May I ask why you are dressed as an old woman?"

Silently cursing myself I tried my best to sound like an old woman, "What do you mean sonny? Who is this Matsuri girl you speak of, and why are your hands on me?"

I saw annoyance flash in his eyes as he pulled my wig off. My face was burning as I tried to think of a good excuse, and not blow Temari's cover.

"Well you see, uh, well, uh, look at the time, I really must be going...See ya!"

I must of ran faster that I thought because I caught up with Ino and Choji.

_**That was so embarrassing!**_

__When I meant up with Temari later that day I reported all that I saw. She smiled at me and left with out even saying good bye. Sighing to myself I headed off to see Gaara-sensei was doing and hoping he forgot about this afternoon.

I didn't make it to see him, as I was cornered by Kai. As usual he declared his love for me and asked me to go out with him. I wasn't in the mood to humor him so I just shoved him and kept on going. I didn't make it very far when shuriken pinned me to the wall. My heart was beating faster when I saw the look he was giving me.

"No one ever pushes me or denies me! I have been very lenient with you my Nymph but my patients has ran out!"

Yanking my head so I was looking at him, his lips came crashing down on mine. Unlike my accidental kiss with Gaara-sensei this one was rough. Bruising me with his lips I felt his hands explore my back. I could feel the warm tears as I struggled against his strong grip and shuriken.

"Don't think your hero Gaara will be here to rescue you my Nymph. Your all mine!" his harsh whispers filled my head.

The way he was kissing me, left me with no way to breath. Struggling to breath my last thought I had before the darkness over came me was...

_**Where are you Gaara-sensei?...**_


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**A/N hey everyone i wanted to dedicate this chapter to one of my classmates that passed away over spring break.. it makes you think when something like this happens to someone so young. Though i didn't know him long every time i look at the empty seat next to mine im gonna miss him. He brought so much joy to our English class. Its weird I've been through my dad dieing and both my grandpas in a 2 years period but i still can't help but cry when i hear about a death... well i hope u R&R please!! And always Thanks for the reviews!! i hope this chapter is a little longer :)**

**Chapter 8**

I woke up to the pounding of my head and felt a cool cloth on my forehead.

"You ok, Matsuri?" Temari said in a gentle voice.

"My head hur..."

Realization of what happened to me came crashing down, as I jumped up from my warm bed.

"What happened?! Where Kai!? What'd he do to me!?" I rambled on.

Placing a cool hand on my arm she slowly lowered me back in bed.

"Shh, Its alright sweety. Nothing happened and Kai, well I'm surprised he's still breathing."

Confusion must of shown as she quickly explained.

"Well Gaara and I were heading to the dinning hall,when we heard struggling. By the time we got there you were out cold and the next thing I know Kai is struggling for life. I had to call Kankurou to get Gaara off him. Between you and me, I have never seen Gaara so mad. I was scared he would even lose control!"

My head was spinning as I took it all in. _**So he did save me! **_I smiled as I thought of "My knight and sandy armor"

Mine and Temari's head snapped to the door as I creaked open. Giving me a smile Temari left, nodding at Gaara-sensei as she passed him.

As he got closer, I became unusably shy and looked down to study my hands.

"Are you feeling alright?" his voice was so gentle that I had to look up to see if it was really him.

Green eyes looked back at mine with concern. Breathing deeply as his hand found mine, I got lost in his seemingly endless eyes.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

Feeling my stomach twist I nodded my head and told him everything.

That night I laid in bed staring at the ceiling. My thoughts wondered from Kai, to Gaara-sensei, and back to Kai again. _**How can a guy I thought was nice turn out to be such a jerk? **_I couldn't even close my eyes without seeing his evil smile that chilled my bones.

Deciding that I needed some air I headed out into the gardens. Again I saw a dark figure sitting by the fountain. Trying my best to quiet, I snuck up behind him.

"What are you doing here? You should be asleep."

Sighing to myself, I took a seat next to him.

" Couldn't sleep, I kept on seeing his face."

Before I could even blink his arm was placed gently around me. Pulling me closer to him, I rested me head on his strong chest. Just like last time I listened to his heartbeat as I slowly relaxed.

"Is Kai gone?"

His grip tightened and he pulled me even more closer to him.

"He will be leaving soon."

"What about Yuki, is she leaving soon?"

I felt a chuckle run through him and look up at his grinning face. I was kinda shocked that Gaara-sensei actually laughed.

"Your not jealous are you?"

Hiding the blush, I buried my face into his chest.

"I am not!" I mumbled.

I felt another rumble in his chest and smiled to myself. _**I wish everyday could be like this.**_

__I woke up to the sounds of birds and a cool breeze. I shivered and felt arms wrap around me and pull me closer to the warmth. I sluggishly opened my eyes and realized two things; one, I was still out side and two, I was in Gaara-sensei's arms. **_Wait Gaara-sensei doesn't sleep so why did he not take me back to my room?_**

__Deciding to forget about it I smiled up at him and snuggled closer.

"Morning Sensei."

"Morning Matsuri."

All was peaceful and I was enjoying the time I had with him, when she showed up.

"Gaara-kun! There you are! I was so worried when you didn't show up for breakfast!"

Pushing me off the bench, she filled my spot in his arms. Gaara-sensei made a noise that sounded like a mixture of surprise and disgust. Noticing how close she was to him, he lightly pushed her off and stood up.

"I must be going, excuse me."

Yuki with a smug face turned to face me. Her eyes were blazing as she growled to me.

"If I ever see you so close to my Gaara-kun again, I will kill you!"

I grinned at her as I glanced over at her.

"I would really like to see you try." I Sneered.

Tension weighted heavily in the air, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Temari's voice snapped me out of our glaring game, "Come on, Matsuri, Lets go to town."

When we reached the village square, Temari pulled me into a small coffee shop. Getting a table in a secluded corner we ordered our drinks.

"Ok spill, what the hell happened back there?When I passed Gaara he looked flustered and when I saw you two I thought for sure you guys were gonna kill each other!"

Not looking at her, instead gazing out the window at the crowd outside,I told her everything.

"Why do you think Gaara-sensei is acting so different?"

A knowing look lit her face as she looked out the window too.

"Your so naïve and stupid, Matsuri!"

I looked over at her, "Huh?"

"Oh nothing," she smiled, "You'll find out sooner of later."

Shrugging my shoulders I went back to looking out the window, when a thought came to me.

"Hey, how are you and Shika?"

Her face became an interesting shade of red as she mumbled about going out with him tonight. My mood brightened at hearing this and grabbed her arm, dragging her through the door, leaving the money on the table.

Stopping in front of the mall I let go of her.

"Why did you drag me here?"

I gave her one of those "You're stupid" looks and rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to help you find an outfit that would have Shika drooling all over you!"

"Ewe, like I want him to drool on me, Gross!" she laughed.

Laughing like a pack of hyenas we made our way inside a store.

After five hours of shopping we had finally found the prefect outfit for her. It was a light lavender kimono that had slits all the way up to her hips. Underneath it was fishnet short shorts.

Smiling to myself, I knew tonight would be interesting.

**ok guys like i said please review.. im not sure how i want to do the next chapter. Should i have her follow Temari and Shika on their date? Should she drag Gaara with her? Or should i do something else?? please tell me! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

**A/N hey guys sorry its been so long!! I haven't been receiving your reviews and about a week ago i decided to look at my stats and found that you guys have been reviewing so THANK YOU!! makes me smile :) so yeah i tried to add everyones idea to this chapter but some of them i couldn't fit in so im sorry but i hope this chapters ok!! thanks for your help!! Please review!!**

**Chapter 9**

It was around 8 that night when Shika arrived. Temari and I were up in her room when Gaara-sensei came in with a grim look on his face.

"He's here."

I could tell Gaara-sensei was not happy about Temari's date and Kankurou had to be locked in his room. _**What a bunch of drama queens, its only a date!**_

__Temari was giving herself one last look in the mirror then turned around.

"Wow Temari, you look great! ?You'll knock 'em dead!"

It was true Temari look beautiful. Her hair was down from her normal four ponytails and had a slight curl to it. She had on a bit of makeup, enough to brighten up her eyes. I told myself not to, but I was a bit jealous. _**Why can't I be that beautiful?**_

Passing Gaara-sensei she stopped at the door, turning around giving both of us a deadly glare.

"If I see any of you following me I'll kill you!"

Trying my best to look shocked I replied, "Why Temari, how could you say such a thing! Its as if you don't think I have a life!"

"You don't." she muttered under her breath.

"You better get down there before I mess up your face!" I joked with her.

Giving me a nervous smile she left.

Once Temari and Shika were out the door,I started Operation: Follow Temari without getting my ass kicked! Quickly hiding my chakra I started after them. Little did I know Gaara-sensei had other plans along with Kankurou.

I was hiding in a bush outside the restaurant Temari and Shika were in, trying to figure out a way inside without being seen, when I heard leaves rustling behind me, and spun around right into Gaara-sensei.

"What are you doing here, Sensei?"

Glaring at the loving couple through the window, he crossed his arms.

"I don't trust him. For all I know he could be a psycho pervert out to get my sister!"

The thought of Shika being a psycho pervert crossed my mind and I burst into a fit of giggles. Through the tears that were forming I could see Gaara-sensei giving me on of those "you must be crazy" looks.

"What? It's funny, Shika a psycho pervert."

My laughter was cut short by a voice that made me want to hurl.

"Gaara-kun! There you are! I was so worried when you didn't show up for dinner so I decided to look for you! What are you doing here with her?"

The last part was filled with venom as I smirked at here and she glared at me. An idea formed in my head as I prayed that Gaara-sensei would go along with it.

"Why Yuki don't you know? Gaara-KUN and I are on a date!"

I wrapped my arms around him and was surprised when he did the same. Yuki seemed surprised too as she stared at us with her mouth gapping open.

The next part of my plan I was a little nervous about but I knew it would be worth it. Looking up into his eyes my lips meant his in what was suppose to be a quick kiss. It turned out to be a long passionate one, leaving both of us breathless and dazed. Hearing an angry "Humph!" we both turned to see Yuki storm off.

Color rose to my face as I looked up at Gaara-sensei.

"I'm sorry Gaara-sensei." I couldn't bear to see what his face looked like so I diverted my attention to my shoes.

Lifting my head up gently with his fingers he kissed me lightly on the lips then with more force as his tongue slid into my opened mouth.

"You are a naïve girl indeed," he whispered huskily in my ear.

Shivering at how quickly he changed I was about to lean in for another kiss when Kankurou popped up, ruining the moment.

"If you two love birds are done Temari and Shika have just left the restaurant, so if your still gonna spy you better get going."

If looks could kill, Kankurou would be killed by Gaara-sensei. Kankurou getting the hint left to follow Temari.

"Shouldn't we follow them?"

I didn't know why but I felt so nervous around him. _**Don't be silly Matsuri, its still the same Gaara-sensei.**_

__An awkward silence overcame us as we silently agreed to follow Temari and Shika again. We were about 12 feet in back of them when we noticed they had Kankurou. Poor Kankurou was trapped in Shika's shadow jitsu while Temari got her fan out.

"What did I tell you about following us!" she growled.

Getting the hint that we should leave we ran as quickly as we could away from them.

When we reached home I busted out laughing, "That was great, I swore Temari saw us!"

I looked over and saw he had a small grin on his face. Feeling my stomach do flips again I quickly turned away.

"Guess I'll be gong to bed. Goodnight, Sensei."

"Goodnight, Matsuri," as he said that he leaned over a gave me a small kiss.

Them something weird happened, he got a dark look on his face and started walking to his room with his fist clinched.

Wondering what happened I went into my room and silently shut the door and got into bed for a long awaited sleep.

**Sorry it took so long! Also im not very good at those kissing scenes as you've noticed lol but hey im trying!! :p ok then please review I'll try updating sooner!!**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N **hey everyone!! i am so sorry its been so long!! this chapter will be short and the final. What i plan to do is a sequel that will be based some what off of Shippuuden. This might be a crappy ending but im justing getting back into writing so please give me a break! I really hope you will like this ending though :) please review and if you are going to flame please make it nice please please please!! **

* * *

**I dont own naruto :( tear tear**

**chapter ten**

A week has passed since Temari and Shika's date. Yuki had left, much to everybody's relief. Shika, unfortunately, had to go back to his village, but writes to Temari all the time.

The one thing or should I say person that has really changed was Gaara-sensei. Every since that night he's been avoiding me. Now that I think about it I've only seen him a handful of times. Every time I do see him, he walks off with not so much as a glance towards me. He's even cut off Temari and Kankurou emotionally.

Tonight was the night I told Temari what happened. She seemed deep in thought for awhile as she stared out my open balcony.

"Matsuri,"she finally said, "Gaara he...he needs time to sort this all out, I think. He never experienced anything close to love in his life. Honestly I don't think he can love... what I'm trying to say is maybe I should start training you and I think it might be time you start taking missions. I think you're ready."

Her words hit me like a ton of bricks. I knew exactly what she was telling me. Gaara-sensei, even though he is human like the rest of us still has a demon in him. Which means even if he did have feelings for me would never act on them, in fear of what could happen.

I could feel the tears running down my face.

"I understand Temari, thank you for everything. I think...I think I should find my own place to stay. I, I just don't think I can handle being so close to him, but not with him." I choked out.

Tears filled her eyes as she took me into a sisterly embrace.

"I'm so sorry Matsuri," she whispered horsely.

Pulling away from her I walked to my mirror, the reflection I saw was pitiful. I looked like I hadn't slept in days. Clenching my fist and jaw I stared at myself. **How did I become this pathetic? This is madness, I am stronger then this. **Turning to Temari I asked her.

"When is my mission?"

I knew what I had to do now. Yes, I love Gaara-sensei and that will never change but thats not why I became a ninja. I want to protect my village and my Kazekage. I know I can survive, all I need to do is wait. Wait and hope that Gaara-sensei will come to his senses.

I am Matsuri, Gaara's student. I will make it through. **I will make you proud Gaara-sensei.**


End file.
